Rosalie's fascination
by romantik-Ysalis
Summary: Rosalie,16 ans vient de retourner à San Diego sa ville natale après 4 ans d'absence,elle entre alors au lycée et retrouve de vielles connaissances et va en faire de nouvelles,notamment celle de la mystérieuse famille Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**N.D.A:Coucou!Dans cette fic,il faut savoir que les Cullens ont TOUS un don qui par ailleurs sont plus des pouvoirs que des dons. En gros,Alice garde son don sauf qu'elle peut également voir des élément du passé,Jasper garde son don inchangé et Edward aussi,Bella peut se rendre invisible pendant quelques minutes,Emmett a le pouvoir de déplacer des objets par la pensée,Esmée possède un bouclier électrique très puissant et Carlisle voit...au-delà des apparences(j'essayerai de décrire exactement ce qui se passe dans sa tête par rapport à son pouvoir car je ne peut pas l'expliquer autrement )Sinon j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bisou et bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

Rosalie Hale entra dans la cafétéria flanquée de ses nouveaux jusqu 'ici ceux qu'elle appréciait le plus étaient Angela, Leah et connaissait déjà Jacob son ami d'enfance presque son frère,mais venait de rencontrer les deux filles.

C'était son premier jour au Diego Waston hight school à San Diego en Californie.

Ses parents divorcés,elle avait vécu à San Diego avec sa mère jusqu'à ses13 ans et était alors partie vivre avec son père dans une petite ville paumée nommée Forks jusqu'à sa demie première année de lycée.

Lors des vacances de noël,elle avait décidé de retourner vivre chez sa mère qui lui manquait trop.

Cette dernière avait été ravie du retour de sa fille adorée.

Bref,Jacob la conduisit à une table où il avait apparemment l'habitude de manger avec ses amis.

Rosalie s'assit entre Leah et Jacob et ce dernier lui présenta tous les gens autour de la table.

Tyler était un noir- musclé aux cheveux bruns coupée ras-très chaleureux avec lequel Rose s'entendit immédiatement,Lauren était une fille avec des cheveux blonds platine coupés au niveau des épaules qui n'avait pas l'air d'être pas vraiment la meilleure amie idéale.Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'avis de Jessica,une fille à la magnifique chevelure châtain doré qui était apparemment la meilleure amie de Lauren,Lorie était apparemment la sœur jumelle de Lauren mais avait l'air plus sympathique ,Mike,un blondinet à l'air sympa mais naïf,Éric un chinois du genre que tu cases direct fouineur et enfin Ben un brun discret mais gentil,Jake lui expliqua ensuite le principe des clans:

-Alors,nous en fait on est le clan de la palette(toutes couleurs touts caractères et tout genres).

-Mdr on dirait tu fait de la pub!

Jacob tire la langue à Mike.

-Putain mais quels gamins!(Lauren)

-Non mais vous me laisser lui présenter le lycée oui où merde?

-Merde!

-Ta gueule Tyler!Donc ma chère je disais nous c'est la palette,la table là-bas c'est les sportifs,à côté,c'est les pom-pom girls à droite de la table des cheerleaders,c'est les intellects,la table derrière nous,c'est les choristes,la table à côté des chanteurs c'est les dessinateurs,ensuite,les journalistes Éric est le rédacteur en chef mais il préfère la palette,Jessy et Lauren sont poms-poms mais elles aussi préférent rester avec nous,bref après il y a la table des scientifiques,la table des musiciens et enfin la table des Cullens.

-Des Cullens?C'est quoi ça comme activité?

Fou rire générale autour de la table.

-C'est pas une activité,c'est leur nom de famille.

-Alors tu vois la minus magnifique,c'est Alice Cullen,elle sort avec le grand blondJasper,le rouquin mignon c'est Edward Cullen,il sort avec Bella Cullen qui comme tu le vois est beaucoup moins « Bella » qu'Alice mais bon le prénom ne fait pas tout et enfin le costaud ténébreux c'est Emmett Cullen il est célib mais ne s'intéresse à aucune fille en fait, toute la famille ne s'intéresse à personne,il ne parlent qu'entre eux et répondent aux questions des profs,c'est tout.

-Ils sont pourtant tous différents!

-Bah en fait Alice et Emmett et Edward sont des triplets que Carlisle Cullen et Esmé Cullen ont adopté,Bella est considéré comme la squatteuse de service elle a été apparemment adopté en dernier et Jasper est le fils du Dr Cullen et de sa femme,c'est fou comme Jasper et son père se ressemblent.

La sonnerie sonna à ce moment et tout le monde autour de la table se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Rosalie?

-Euh...sport!

-Oh on est ensembles!s'écria Lorie.

-Génial!sourit Rosalie.

Elles se dirigèrent ensembles vers le gymnase et partirent ensuite se changer au vestiaire.

Rosalie trouva la prof plutôt sympa,ils eurent volley un sport qu'elle adorait et dans lequel elle excellait,en fait,elle excellait dans tous les sports sauf le hockey(elle n'avait jamais essayé a vrai dire)le basket et le squash.

Elle fit équipe avec Lorie et deux filles super sympa du nom de Alexandra et Bonnie,la première avec des yeux noisettes et des cheveux raides,noirs de jais coupés aux épaules,l'autre,Bonnie avait des yeux verts pétillants de bonne humeurs et des cheveux roux carotte frisés.

Sa journée de cours finit enfin par s'achever lorsqu'il fallut se rassembler dans l'agora l'antre de réunion du lycée, la seule pièce suffisamment grande pour contenir tout le lycée. Apparemment c'était pour fêter la retraite d'un enseignant qui avait 52 ans de sa vie ancrés dans ce lycée,ses années lycées,pion puis enfin enseignant. Rosalie se dit que c'était probablement le seul lycée au monde où le proviseur réunissait toute l'école pour fêter le départ d'un enseignant. Mais bon c'était sûrement une exception au vu du nombre d'années de fidélité de Thomas Myler envers le lycée.

Les profs s'était rassemblés dans un coin éloigné et presque tous les lycéens s'étaient empaquetés autour de la table du buffet. Rosalie buvait un verre de coca en discutant avec Jacob lorsqu'une filles aux cheveux noirs raides comme des bâtons,des yeux gris froids et méprisants flanquée d'une blonde(fausse au vu des racines)aux yeux pales et fantomatiques,et d'une rousse aux cheveux aussi raides que ceux de ses amies et des yeux marrons. La brune s'arrêta au niveau de Rosalie. Se plantant devant cette dernière,elle prit la parole:

-Coucou la p'tite nouvelle,j'me présente,Nora Tomons,la plus belle,la plus intelligente et la plus populaire de ce lycée. Alors,elles,c'est Véronique(hochement de tête en direction de la rousse)et Caroline(idem fausse blonde),bon alors en gros elles sont pareilles que moi en moins bien comme tu vois(petit gloussement désagréable).Bon alors à priori,je m'en fous des nouvelles,et des anciennes aussi mais bon,(les mecs c'est une autre affaire )j'ai vu que tu trainais avec la

« palette »(on sentait les guillemets dans sa voix) et je me suis dit qu'il y a un moment ou c'est grave pour que tu traine direct avec ce genre de craignos,et que tu avais sérieusement besoin d'aide pour savoir QUI est fréquentable dans ce lycée,oh,et,je suis la reine ici et j'aime pas trop qu'on me pique ma couronne.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?répondit Rosalie fortement agacée(elle détestait ce genre de fille).

-De quoi?

-Ta vie,qu'est-ce-que j'en ai à faire?

Nora regarda Rosalie comme hypnotisée la bouche entrouverte visiblement ahurie.

-T'en as à faire,rétorqua sèchement Caroline,t'en as à faire que ici,pour te faire bien voir ou même plutôt juste pour qu'on te voit tout court,il faut commencer par fréquenter les bonnes personnes!Et que c'est pas en parlant comme ça à la reine que tu vas y arriver!

-O.K et vous,vous êtes donc les domestiques c'est ça?Au fait,en parlant de court,t'aurais pas des extensions en plus de la teinture?

-Si pourquoi,qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Eh,t'enerves pas,parce que je les trouves très réussies!

-C'est vrai?

Caroline sembla fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle se reprit finalement.

-Merci,lança-t-elle d'une voix froide qui contrastait de façon risible avec la voix de miel qu'elle avait prise à sa précédente phrase.

Nora se reprit finalement.

-Tu auras été prévenue,ne viens pas chialer après.

-Pas de risques. Salut chérie!

Nora et ses groupies s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

Rosalie se rendit soudain compte après le départ de Nora,Caroline et Véronique que tout le lycée,mis à part les profs avait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où se tenaient Jacob, Leah, Jessica, Lorie et elle même se tenaient. Elle regarda chaque paires d'yeux qui la fixaient en face pour les faire se baisser,des verts,des bleus électriques,encore des verts,des noisettes,bleus,noisettes,verts,marron foncés,bleus,bleus océan ,noisettes ,verts ,noirs, bleus,dorés,verts,Rosalie s'arrêta soudainement et refit dériver ses yeux vers la gauche et fixa presque impoliment les deux prunelles qui se trouvaient en face des siennes.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée,les yeux qui soutenaient le regard des siens étaient de l'or savait pourtant que ce n'était pas humainement possible,car ces yeux là étaient vraiment d'or,pas noisettes clairs où presque jaunes,elleréussit finalement à lever les yeux pour se rendre compte que c'était Emmett Cullen qu'elle fixait,elle se reprit enfin et continua son examen des yeux de tout le lycée, plus personne ne la fixait plus,elle regarda encore une fois les yeux d'Emmett Cullen et regarda ceux de toute sa famille derrière lui,dorés,tous,elle se dit finalement que c'était peut-être une fantaisie de famille de porter les mêmes lentilles,ellerevient sur terre et entama une conversation avec Jacob qui était apparemment ravi de la façon dont elle avait cloué le bec à Nora.

Rosalie rentra chez elle, mangea,et en se préparant à dormir repensa à sa première journée,en se faisant une queue-de-cheval dont les pointes vinrent lui chatouiller le bas des reins,en fixant dans le miroir ses yeux bleus pailletés de violet,elle se dit qu'elle avait eu tort d'appréhender autant et elle éteignit la lumière de sa salle de bain, ferma la porte qui ralliait sa chambre à sa salle de bains,elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en lançant dans le couloir « Bonne nuit maman! »,rentra dans sa chambre,s'allongea dans son lit, tira sa couette sur son corps et éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre,j'espère qu'il plaira,**

**Bisou tout le monde et à bientôt!**

**Ysalis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.D.A:Slt!:)Alors ,voici le second chapitre j'éspère qu'il vous plaira!Je sius désolée pour le retard cependant j'ai eu un léger ennui avec mon ordinateur,fort heureusement c'est les vacances et j'ai ENFIN pu faire réparer mon ordi!**

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes(qui m'ont fait super plaisir d'ailleurs :D merci beaucoup!)**

**Claralovetwilight:Merci!ca fait super plaisir que tu aimes^^J'ai essayé de pas trop faire attendre**

**Noleme:Si Rose est un de tes perso préférés alors on a un point commun(enfin moi c'est ma préféré tout court^^)Mici(pour le bon courage:D)**

**Et merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu mais pas rewiewer!Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil éclaira la mèche blonde qui était tombée sur la joue de Rosalie. Cette dernière ouvrit lentement les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard malveillant de son réveil-matin et elle poussa un hurlement sonore à gorge profonde lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure,elle n'avait plus qu'une demie heure pour être au lycée ,le trajet durait 20 minutes .Elle sauta de son lit comme si elle s'était pris une décharge éléctrique et courut jusqu'a son dressing(plus grand que son énorme chambre) où elle prit un T-shirt doré et un jean blanc.

Elle prit aussi dans l'une des rangées à chaussures une paire de sandales dorées à talons enfila le tout en quelques secondes,fila à sa salle de bains ,prit brosse à cheveux et sa brosse à dents,après avoir appliqué du dentifrice sur cette dernière , elle entreprit de se coiffer de la main droite(elle était droitière)et de se brosser les dents de la main gauche et se sentit stupide lorsequ'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.Mais bon rituel du matin oblige!Elle laissa ses longs cheveux dorés lachés et fonça dans sa chambre où elle empoigna son sac avant de descendre les escaliers en courant,elle sortit en claquant la porte,et chercha ses clefs dans son sac tout en sprintant vers le garage,elle l'ouvrit et fonça vers sa BMW rouge décapotable et fonça dedans,une fois qu'elle eu mit le contact et qu'elle roulait sur la route,elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et soupira de soulagement lorsequ'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était préparée en 6 minutes,elle arriva finalement au lycée avec deux minutes d'avance et se rendit à son premier cours de la journée(anglais) avec un grand sourire aux lèvres ,elle était arrivée à temps,les langues étaient ses matières préférées et après vérification,la prof qu'elle aimait le moins-Eh oui en un jour,elle est trop forte Rosie!- était absente pour une semaine!Elle entra dans la salle et partit rejoindre la place que la prof lui avait attribuée la veille où elle était assise seule à sa qu'elle sortait ses affaires,elle entendit la chaise près de la sienne racler le sol et elle leva la tête et croisa des yeux qu'elle reconnut immédiatement(vous aussi non?).

Elle regarda Emmett Cullen s'installer calmement à côté d'elle ,lorsqu'il eut sortit ses affaires et ne trouva visiblement plus rien pour s'occuper,il daigna enfin se tourner vers elle qui le fixait depuis 5 bonnes minutes pour lui lacher un bonjour ,sa voix, grave,puissante mais douce à la fois la fit tressaillir et lui bloqua le souffle,ensuite,il tourna la tête vers le proffesseur qui venait d'arriver et ne lui jeta pas un regard de plus durant les deux heures de cours.

La cloche sonna,et,vexée qu'il ne lui ai pas jeté un coup d'oeil de toute la séance alors qu'elle n'avait rêvé que de ses yeux or pendant toute une nuit,elle lui lança un regard meurtrier accompagné d'un glacial au revoir et se retourna séchement,ses longs cheveux accompagnant le mouvement,puis,ils se soulevèrent et retombèrent de facon hypnotisante au rythme de son pas?Jetant un rapide coup d'oeuil au reflet d'Emmett Cullen dans la vitre de la porte,elle se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé les sourcils de manière moqueuse,elle siffla de rage et réprima avec difficulté son envie de lui arracher la tête et de faire une partie de foot avec,se dirigea en histoire où elle eut la chance d'être à côté de Leah qui venait d'avoir un cours en commun avec Embry Call qu'elle détestait et qui avait un don incroyable pour l' agacer,elles se contèrent leurs malheurs au nez et à la barbe(je vous rassure inexistante) de madame Laurier,leur ennuyante et revêche prof d' la sonnerie retentit,elles se dirigèrent enssembles en Maths et elles furent sépareés par Bella Cullen dans une salle étrange ou il y avait trois chaises par tables et donc une Cullen(et Rosalie en avait vraiment marre de ce nom)entre Leah et elle.

Fort heureusement elles avaient un prof juvénile,dynamique et sympa qui avait empéché Rosalie de sécher-elle détestait les Maths-et donc l'heure passa très vite,la clochce sonna,Leah et Rosalie se mirent à une table vide(malheureusement juste en face de celle des Cullen)la plupart des membres de la palette se mirent tout au bout de la table sauf Jacob qui se placa à côté de Rosalie et donc en face de parlèrent de tout et de rien,puis,Rosalie se leva pour aller leur chercher des cônes glacé,passa devant la table des Cullens sans leur accorder un regard et fit la queue pour demander trois cônes glacé,de retour,alors qu'elle avait dépassé la table des Cullens,elle rentra dans quelqu'un?Elle devina que c'était un homme,à la carrure imposante du torse en face d'elle,il la ratrappa(sous le choc elle avait failli tomber)et elle se baissa pour ramasser les trois cônes,en se relevant,elle croisa un regard bleu(vous êtes déçus?),en regardant le tout,elle analisa un grand homme aux cheveux blonds très pales .

-Exuse moi,je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ce n'est rien,je ne t'ai pas fait mal heu...

-Rosalie,Rosalie tu ne m'as pas fait mal mentit-elle au souvenir des muscles bien trop durs pour être agréables au contact.

-Bien parfait.

-Encore désolée heu...

-Royce renseigna ce dernier avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Bon et bien bonne journée et désolée,Royce.

-A bientôt,Rosalie.

Il partit et elle resta sur place quelques secondes,lorsequ'elle fit un pas, la cloche sonna.

Leah et Jacob la rejoignirent rapidement.

-Rose,fait attention à lui dit Leah en désignant du menton Royce qui sortait de la cafétéria entourée d'une douzaines d'amis.

-Pourquoi?

Ce fut Jacob qui répondit:

-C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot,il a fait exprès de te rentrer dedans.

-Ah bon?Il avait l'air je ferai attention.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours tandis qu'à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient,Emmett Cullen bouillonait ssur sa chaise:Pour avoir fait exprès,Royce avait fait exprès,il avait précisément calculé la distance pour lui rentrer dedans,et une étincelle de victoire s'était allumée dans son regard lorseque le corps de Rosalie avait percuté le sien.

Cette perversion révoltait tous les Cullens sans exeption sauf Bella qui se fichait bien de la vie de Rosalie Hale.

* * *

**Voila,j'spère que ca a plu et je m'exuse pour l'énorme retard(dès le second chapitre,je suis irrécupérable!Mais ça ne devrait pas se reproduire;))**

**Rewiew?_Syvouplé!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_N.D.A:Cicou!_**

**_Et voila le chapitre 3 qui débarque!Il était très stressé avant de partir,il avait peur de ne pas plaire et d'être nul!Alors n'oubliez pas de le rassurer ou de le remettre en place en le rewiewant!Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de détails que vous saviez déjà mais si je les ai écrits c'est que ce chapitre raconte les pensées de Rosalie or elle ne le savait fait,je suis désolée d'avoir déplacé les quileutes mais je voulais pas mettre une autre réserve VRAIMENT située en Californie._**

**_Bonne lecture chers lecteurs;)_**

* * *

Sortant de son dernier cours de la journée(15h45) Rosalie alla garer sa voiture chez elle,Leah l'accompagna dans sa peugeot 406 grise puis elle la prit jusqu'a la Push où elle vivait.

Elles marchaient à présent sur la plage,Leah ravontait à Rosalie tout ce qu'il s'était passé en Californie après quoi Rosalie raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Forks lorsqu'elle était chez son pè il fut 16h30,quelques membres de la Palette vinrent les rejoindre comme prévu.

Ils s'entassèrent tous chez Sue et Harry Clearwater,les parents de Leah pour prendre des gâteaux que Sue leur avait préparé,ils les emportèrent ensuite pour manger au bord de la plage,Seth,le petit frère de Leah vint ensuite se joindre à eux avec deux de ses amis Collin et Brady,ils s'amusèrent jusqu'a ce qu'ils se dissipent selon les horaires fixées par les parents.

Rosalie partit parmi les dernières,et,malgré que Leah et Jacob lui proposèrent de la raccompagner,elle préfera partir à pieds ,elle avançait dans la pénombre,pénétrant toujours plus profondément dans la fôret sombre,elle se souvenait que ce chemin était interdit mais raccourcicait considérablement le trajet entre sa maison et la ré commençait quand même un peu à avoir froid,elle se frottait le bras gauche de sa main droite lorsequ'elle entendit dans le silence complet qui l'entourait un craquement de branche,puis un deuxième,la peur commençait à la ronger lorsequ'elle vit devant elle des tressaillit losqu'elle reconnut une biche allongée sur le flanc,entourée d'une flaque de sang et une silhouette d'homme penchée au dessus,les cheveux en bataille disaient quelque chose à Rosalie,à ce moment elle flippait sérieusement,elle s'enfuit en courant sans faire de elle passa à quelques mètres à peine des deux silhouettes,elle remarqua que l'homme était pratiquement allongé sur le pauvre animal et que sa tête était posée sur son cou,mais malgré sa curiosité,elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder et accéléra un peu demie heure plus tard,elle arrêta de courrir comme une ée,elle marcha lentement pour reprendre son souffle et remarqua alors une grande villa blanche.

En levant la tête,elle reconnut accoudés au bord d'un grand balcon Edward et Bella Cullen,elle fut soudain tétanisée en se rendant compte des cheveux en bataille qu'arborait le rouquin."Les mêmes" se murmura-t-elle à elle même.

C'était exactement la même coupe de cheveux que celle de l'homme allongé sur la s'arreta totalement et fixa les yeux dorés d'Edward,si étonnament semblables à ceux de ses frères et soeurs,puis elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle avait certainement inventé cette histoire débile,que tou n'était qu'une hallucination,le résultat de son cerveau hanté par la peur et son imagination débordante et aussi elle s'était sans aucun doute trop tapé Underworld.

Car c'était à ca qu'elle avait immédiatement pensé,elle avait cru l'espace d'une hallucination débile qu'elle voyait un vampire penché sur une biche innocente ,la vidant de son sang,si elle était pas malade!Elle se remit à marcher et alluma son portable et relisait tous ses S.M.S pour s'occuper et se arriva chez elle 10 minutes plus tard et en conclut qu'il n'y avait que 10 minutes de marche entre chez elle et chez les monta à l'étage,réalisa qu'il était 23h15 et alla voir sa mère(qui lui avait fixé la limite de 22 heures sous prétexte qu'il y avait cours le lendemain)et s'exusa en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer(elle allait pas lui sortir qu'elle avait refusé qu'on la raccompagne,qu'elle avait pris un chemin qui lui avait touhours été interdit car c'était une propriété privée_visiblement rachetée par les Cullens pendant son absence_qu'elle avait cru voir un vampire se nourissant dans une fôret sombre et qu'elle avait couru comme une malade pour s'en éloigner et que suite à ça,elle avait passé presque trois quarts d'heure à regarder un mec accoudé,avec sa petite amie à un balcon).

En tout cas,Mlle Haleavait l'air épuisée,et Rose ne se fit pas engueuler.

Cette dernière alla se coucher après avoir fait ses devoirs et pris son ordinateur fut ravie de constater que Leah était connectée à M.S.N et lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie de la Push.

Leah répondit qu'elle devait être fatiguéé et décontenancée par le décor deux amies discutèrent pendant quelques temps avant de se dire:"à demain".Rosalie éteignit ensuite son P.C mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir:il fallait qu'elle sache,elle voulait savoir en quoi consistaient les particularités des vampires afin de se persuader que les Cullens n'en étaient pas.

La belle blonde réalluma son P.C,ouvrit internet explorer et tapa dans la recherche google:vampire.

Elle trouva principalement des pubs,vidéos etc sur vampire diaries et des articles sur Dracula,lorsequ'elle trouva enfin un titre de lien qui accrochait:Vampires:Le monde sombre,elle cliqua et commenca à lire le long texte.

**Le vampire est une créature mort-vivante qui, suivant différents folklores et selon la superstition populaire, se nourrit du sang des vivants afin d'en tirer sa force vitale. La légende du vampire puise ses origines dans des traditions mythologiques anciennes et diverses, et se retrouve dans toutes sortes de cultures à travers le descriptions de vampires évoluent d'un pays à l'autre et d'une époque à une autre,la plus fréquente à notre époque:**

**_Créature mort-vivante qui se nourrit du sang des vivants pour garder un semblant de vie,une présence sur monstre fantastique se font transformer et ont la capacité de transformer par la canines ni longues ni pointues abattent un peu les clichés mais contiennent bel et bien un venin cent fois plus dangeureux que celui des serpents,une fois que les dents de cette créature magnifique et torturée effleurent la chair,le sang se glace doucement et douloureusement dans le corps du mordu,ce dernier souhaite alors par dessus tout fois la sanglante transformation achevée,le mordu débute alors une vie de mort,sa peau est froide et dure comme le marbre,ses traits sont de la plus grande beauté,pour qu'il puisse attirer,fasciner la victime qu'il va vider de son fait,il aquiert alors une force et une rapidité non humaine(lui-même ne l'est plus).La force du vampire diminue lorsqu'il est assoiffé de sang,c'est pour cela que la plupart prennent vite goût à ce dernier,alors que d'autres,qui ont un souvenir nostalgique de leurs années de mortels répugnent à arracher une vont alors lentement ce laisser mourir,incapables de se yeux de cet être immortel sont rouges,possibles à dissimuler sous des lentille,mais sont d'un rouge sang vif et terrifiant._**

Rosalie interrompit sa lecture à ce moment,rassurée au fraterie Cullen n'était pas vampiristique,leurs yeux à eux étaient dorés,elle n'avait aucune preuve de leur force ou leur rapidité et elle se sentait totalement rasuré finit par conclure que les Cullens n'étaient pas des vampires,et elle était à présent certaine que le fait qu'il avait fallu qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse en très peu de temps du premier homme au monde qui n'était pas admiratif ou interéssé par elle l'avait profondément vexé et qu'elle lui cherchait des exuses.

Bref,elle était soulagée et vit alors qu'il était deux heures du matin et éteignit son ordinateur portable avant de réussir enfin à s'endormir,l'âme hantée par SES yeux,SA bouche,SES cheveux,SON parfum.

* * *

**Alors,ca vous a plu?**

**N'oubliez pas que mon pauvre Chapitre 3 était hyper stressé alors aidez le!**

**Et je tenais à vous préciser de ne pas chercher _Vampires:le monde sombre _****car il sort totalement de mon imagination.**

**______****Bisous et à très bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

N.D.A:_**Enfin je peux vous redire Cicou!Pitié,Pas la mort!Je peux tout vous expliquer!**__**Tout a commencé quand**__**...Non,comme ça,en en a pour des jours,pour faire simple,au tout début de mon absence interminable,panne d'inspiration !Dépression(ça c'est juste pour faire genre)Et puis un jour,toutes les couleurs de la vie me sont revenues!Inspiration pour 15 chapitres au moins!J'allai m'y mettre et...Bugg de mon ordi portable(je n'écris jamais sur celui du salon)Rémalheurs,Dépression agravée(c'est toujours pour faire genre),le bugg a duré à peu près deux mois,quand ça c'est arrangé,j'étais aux anges,j'ai écris deux chapitres et puis,au moment de poster le premier,je me suis rendue compte que mon beau-père,avec qui je m'était disputée la veille,m'avait enlevé la connection internet en désactivant le mode WI-FI de la ,Dépression(idem que les deux premiers)Envies de meutre envers mon beau père(ça c'est vrai!)Mais maintenant tout va bien,en plus,quand je n'avais plus internet,j'ai continué d'écrire,donc j'ai plein de chapitres touts chauds pour vous^ ^!Et je vous supplie à genoux de me pardonner(me bombarder de rewiews de reproche,c'est pas mal non plus,hihi)et,le visage en larmes et suppliant(mytho)je souhaite une bonne lecture à mes chers lecteurs(vrai de vrai)**_

* * *

Le soleil brillait de mille feux,illuminant les reflets dorés des cheveux blonds de Rosalie et ceux,couleur cuivre de la chevelure de Leah.

Toutes deux marchaient d'un pas préssé,redoutant le seconde sonnerie qui annoncerait le début du cours de physique auquel elle étaient assurées d'arriver en retard si elles ne se dépêchaient pas.

C'est pourquoi elles le firent.

Les joues rouges et essouflée,chacune passa en coup de vent,Rosalie claquant la porte derrière elle,elles coururent vers leurs paillasses,Rosalie sauta sur un bureau vide juste devant le sien et,elle fit un bond magistral,atterissant après un vol plané,les fesses sur sa chaise.

Elle sortit ses affaires de son sac à main en deux temps trois mouvements,à peine avait elle posé le dernier élément(sa trousse) sur la table que la seconde sonnerie retentit et que ,professeur de physique ,entra dans la classe,Rosalie jeta un regard à Leah,dans la rangée de droite,installée une paillasse devant celle de la blonde,qui tout comme cette dernière,faisait mine d'être là depuis de lassantes minutes d' prof se tournait déjà vers le tableau afin d'écrire un sujet d' se retourna alors,elle croisa les yeux de Rose et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice.

C'est en sortant une feuille afin de noter que Rosalie se rendit compte de la personne assise à ses côtés,ayant séché l'heure de physique de la veille,Royce King trônait sur le siège voisin.

Il la sondait de son regard bleu éléctrique.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin,Rose le lui rendit et détourna le regard.

Elle jeta un oeuil du côté de Leah et voyant celle-ci regarder Royce d'un air hautain,un sourcil moqueur arqué vers lui,elle pouffa de rire.

Le prof prit la parole et Rose se sentait pour une heure de chieuserie.

Son portable en mode silencieux vibra dans la poche de son pantacourt en jean,signe d'un nouveau message.

De Jake,elle le lut avant de voir sur l'écran que Royce tentait de lire par dessus son épaule,ne pouvant pas piquer une crise devant le prof,elle laissa passer,se contentant de changer de position sous la table afin de mettre l'engin hors de la vue de Royce.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit,les délivrant enfin,Rose déposa Leah à son prochain cours,avant de se diriger vers le sien:Maths,qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu.

Elle sortit "la feuille à être parfait" écrite de la main de Leah,qui expliquait l'attitude à avoir avec chacun des profs du lycée,elle lisait celle de la prof de maths lorsqu'elle se prit un mur.

La dureté du choc faillit la faire tomber à la renverse,retrouvant son équilibre grace à ses habitudes de danseuse,tout en continuant sa lecture,elle dit à haute voix pour elle-même: -Eh bah bravo Rose,t'es maline,à te prendre des murs!

-Eh bah bravo Rose,t'es maline à me prendre pour un mur!

La voix grave puissante,douce et chaude lui fit lentement lever la tête pour croiser deux prunelles,liqueur doré.

La mâchoire puissante et carrée d'Emmett Cullen se fendait d'un sourire gentiment moqueur,créant des fossettes sur sa joue pâ nuance rosée vint perler à celle,mate de Rosalie.

-Excuses-moi,c'est que t'es dur et... Le bredouillement sans sens qui passa ses lèvres agaça Rose au plus haut point,d'autant qu'elle voyait à présent l'autre se retenir de rire.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule dit-elle les sourcils gracieusement froncés,les yeux plissés et les lèvres serrées par la colère.

Il éclata alors,son rire était à l'image de tout ce qui émanait de lui,puissant mais doux à la fois.

Elle soupira de dépit et fit mine de s'en aller,mais à peine le premier pas fait,il la retint,appuyant légèrement sa main sur son coude,une onde glacée la traversa,elle se retourna lentement vers lui avant de lui murmurer:

-Tu es froid.

Il haussa les épaules,nonchalant:

-Tu es chaude.

Rose eut alors un Flashback de sa lecture de la veille: _**"le mordu débute alors une vie de mort,sa peau est froide et dure lisse et belle comme le marbre."**_

__Le doute envahit Rosalie à ce souvenir.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Emmett:"_**les yeux de cet être immortel sont rouges,possibles à dissimuler sous des lentilles,mais sont d'un rouge sang vif et terrifiant." **_

La merveilleuse nuance dorée des iris de son camarade la rassura immédiatement.

Royce King passa alors dans le couloir,jetant un regard mauvais à Emmett,celui-ci plissa alors les yeux,Rose eut l'étrange impression que le doré de ses iris tournait coulait,comme un liquide couleur or,alors,Royce se cassa la figure,Emmett se visualisa lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure,aussitôt,le visage de Royce s'ensanglanta.

La seconde sonnerie retentit alors,Rosalie leva brusquement la tête et s'éloigna à grands rejoignit sa famille en face,Alice avait le regard compréhensif , Bella elle , donnait l'impression de venir d'avaler un citron vert entier.

-Emmett gronda-elle,on avait dit pas de pouvoirs en public!

-Oh ca va,je l'ai fait tomber avant,tout le monde croit qu'il pisse le sang parce qu'il s'est gamelle comme une merde qu'il est!

-N'empêche!

-Bon ça va mon amour,laisse-le,quand à toi Emmett,sois plus prudent à l'avenir!Mais j'ai un problème avec elle.

-Eh vous allez quand-même pas me demander conseil pour vos histoires de cœur,j'hallucineEd!

-Idiot,je parlai de Rosalie Hale.

-Ah!Et c'est quoi ton problème?

-Je ne la lis pas,ses pensées me sont interdites.

-Comme moi?

-Oui mon cœur comme toi.

-Moi je n'ai pas d'avenir.

-Hein?

-Alice,exprimes-toi plus clairement.

-J'ai vu des éléments de son passé en me concentrant sur elle,mais son avenir ne me vient pas,c'est la première fois. Enfin sauf l'autre bibliothécaire,Berthie.

-Oui mais elle est morte 30 minutes après nous avoir servi,parce qu'un gaz s'est échappé de son ordi,alors bonjour l'avenir!

-Enfin bref,on en reparlera à la maison, de toute manière,il n'y a plus qu'Emmett à qui il reste un cours.

-Je peux sécher!

-Non,hors de question!

-Bella t'es pas ma mère,c'est juste pour me faire chier que tu me dis ça.

-Oh,vous êtes chiants à la fin,on s'arrache,Emmett est un grand garçon Bella,s'il veut venir de suite parce que...

-Parce que les maths me font chier.

-Oui bon voila,s'il veut venir il vient.

-Eh ben génial Alice ton grand garçon qui tire la langue à 18 ans.

-On est à 1siècles près.

-On s'en fout,on se casse!

Les railleries familiales se suivirent le long du chemin du parking:

-Oh la la,Jasper a dit des gros mots!

-Je t'emmerde!

-Ouaaaaaaaaaahhhhh,c'est merveilleux!

-Saperlipopette,tu m'enquiquines à la fin!Ca te va comme ça?

-Ouais,c'est plus Jasperien!

-J't'en ferai voir des Jaspers moi!ImbéEEEMMMMMETTTTT!

-Quoi?

-Poses-moi!

-Mais tu voles Jazzy,c'est le rêve de tout homme!

-JE TE DIT DE ME POSER!

-O.K.

-Eh,mais en fait c'est cool!Remontes-moi!

-Oh Jasper!

-S'il te plaît frangin que j'aime et que j'adore!

-Bella,on déteste quand tu fais ça!

-Montres-toi! Emmett fit alors voler l'écharpe d'Alice dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'elle enveloppe l'ombre invisible de Bella.

-Emmett a eu une bonne idée!

-Oh Jazzy arrêtes!

-Allez les amis tous enssembles!

-C'EST LA FÊTE AU VILLAGE!

-Euh Emmett,on se fout de ta geule là,t'es pas supposé chanter avec nous.

-Bah t'as dit tous enssembles!Allez,C'EST LA FÊTE AU VILLAGE!

-Euh,vous allez bien les enfants?

-Esmée!On va on ne peut mieux!Allez,chantes avec nous!

-C'EST LA FÊTE AU VILLAGE!

-Bon allez,on ne devait pas reparler du cas Hale?

-Il me semble qu'on a tout dit,allons chasser puis parlons-en à Carlisle à son retour.

-Bonne idée,j'ai soif!

-Comme toujours!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§2 heures plus tard§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Bonsoir à tous!

-Bonsoir Carlisle!(en choeur)

-Vous êtes hilarants,on dirait une chorale.

-Bonne idée,créons une chorale de vampires!

-Non mais vraiment!

-Du calme,Esmée m'a dit que vous...

-Chantez?

-Non,plutôt que vous avez besoin de moi.

-Oh oui en effet,notre problème c'est Rosalie.

-Rosalie?Rosalie Hale?

-Oui,d'où tu la connais Esmée?

-De sa mère,elle est esthéticienne,et apparemment plutôt efficace,chaque fois que je passe par la ville ,toutes les femmes ne parlaient que de la magnifique manucure,coupe de cheveux ou de la merveilleuse épilation qu'elles avaient eu de Gillian Hale,et avant-hier,on a dit que sa fille Rosalie était de retour,qu'elle revenait après 3 ans d'absence.

-Bah oui c'est elle, et en fait,Ed ne la lit pas,et Lilyce ne lui voit pas d'avenir.

-Eh bien souvent,les personnes qui résistent aux dons de vampires en ont si elles deviennent elles-mêmes vampires. On est le seul clan de vampires au monde ou chaque membre possède un don.

-Carlisle,est-ce qu'elle peut être mi-vampire,mi-humain sans qu'on ne l'ai remarqué?

-Non Bella,c'est impossible pourquoi?

-Eh bien peut-être a-t-elle déjà un don comme un bouclier mental qui empêche tout vampire d'exercer son pouvoir sur elle. Quoi que non,le mien et celui de Jasper fonctionnent. Mais il y a une seconde chose d'étrange...

-Oui Bella tu a raison!

-Qu'y a-t-il Edward,à quoi elle pense?

-A sa beauté.

-Eh bien sa mère aussi est très jolie!

-Non Esmée,elle est plus belle que Bella,aussi belle qu'Alice alors qu'elles sont des vampires et elle une humaine.

-C'est qu'elle ferait la plus belle des vampires.

-Hum,merci Edward c'est gentil!Alice,t'es pas un tout petit peu véxée là?

-Bah,Bell's,il faut reconnaître que c'est vrai!

-Enfin bref,il faut que Carlisle la voit,avec son pouvoir,il la cernera peut-être!

-Elle devrait sortir des cours dans une demie-heure.

-Eh bien allons-y.

* * *

-Oh c'est vrai qu'elle est belle!

-Esmée!Tu vas pas t'y mettre!

-Enfin Bella,regardes-la,tu ne peut pas lui enlever qu'elle est magnifique!

-Oui elle est belle,je suis pas aveugle,mais j'en ai un peu beaucoup marre d'entendre tout le monde le dire!

-Cessez vos enfantillages,je vais la sonder.

La même impression de liquéfaction que Rose avait eue des yeux d'Emmett,traversa ceux de Carlisle qui se concentra sur la belle blonde,la voiture devant lui disparut alors de son champ de vision,il fit disparaître l'indienne à ses côtés,l'entourage n'existait plus,alors que tous les Cullens voyaient une foule d'étudiants et de voitures,Carlisle ne voyait que Rosalie Hale,sur fond d'ultraviolet,il sonda son âme,connaissant alors tout le caractère,la personnalité de Rosalie Hale.

Il fit disparaître le mur facial du lycée et vit le couloir et les rangées de casiers,évaporant le n°222,il examina le contenu du casier de Rosalie Hale,tout cela sans bouger de la cachette,derrière une voiture dans le parking.

Carlisle se tourna vers sa famille.

-Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain,je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Alice et Edward bloquent sur elle,et sa beauté est tout à fait naturelle,légitime et admirable.

-Ouais et moi j'ai bien des idées sur la raison pour laquelle il fait sa sangsue avec elle!

Le regard mauvais que posait Alice sur Royce fit sourire Emmett.

-Emmett,vérifies si elle t'es accessible pour voir.

Ce dernier se concentra et fit voler une feuille de classeur,près de la voiture derrière laquelle ils étaient cachés,Rosalie s'approcha alors,ramassant sa feuille.

-Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fais,Arrêtes chuchota Alice.

Une énorme araignée volait vers Rosalie.

-C'est pas moi!

Lorsque Rosalie se rendit compte que la grosse araignée était posée sur son mollet,elle ne hurla pas,se contentant de se pencher,de la retirer et de la poser délicatement au sol.

-Y'a un problème,elle est pas normale,cette bête est énorme!

-Alice,moins fort!

Trot tard,Rosalie,ayant entendu,se retourna,mais ils devinrent subitement invisibles grâce à Bella,ils espéraient que Rose se retourne rapidement car le pouvoir de Bella était chronométré.

Après s'être approchée à quelques centimètres,Rosalie ne voyant rien,secoua la tête et gémit: « Oh merde »lorsqu'elle entendit Royce l'appeler.

La fratrie Cullen empêcha un puissant fou rire,Emmett le plus hilare.

* * *

-MMMMMAAAAAAMMMAAANNNN!

-Oh l'autre!Calme, ma chérie!

-C'est Laura au téléphone!

-Pas la peine de hurler Rosie,je n'était qu'au premier,je suis pas encore bouchée ni sénile!

-Mais mamounette,ta meilleure amie et cliente méritait que tu voles lui répondre!Je peux aller voir Leah?

-Tu crois que je vais accepter d'être mise au pied du mur parce que tu me fais tes grands yeux de biche?

-Sypouplé mamou!

-Files avant que Laura raccroche!

-Miiiciii!Je t'aime

* * *

-Rosalie!

La nommée se précipita vers ses meilleurs amis qui lui souriaient.

-Rangez vos dents ,on les voit briller à trois kilomètres.

-On t'aime aussi!

-Je rêve ou bien elle est vexée?

-Tu rêves!Ma Rose fraîche,tu ne devineras jamais ce que ta Lélouloute va t'annoncer après que tu ai dit « Quoi? »!

-Ah non?Bon et bien:Quoi?

-Fais toi encore plus belle que d'habitude!

-Et à quelle occasion?

-Demain,il y a une fête!

-Une fête?

-Une fête,oui,une fête!

-Une fête,euh une fête,une vraie?

-Nan,une en toc IDIOTE!

-Ouah l'agression!

-Ouah,Ouah,petit chien qui aboie!

-Calmes-toi,tu veux?Et en quelle honneur cette fête?

-Me calmer,ME CALMER?Alors que notre coincée de principale organise une fête!

-Quoi,ELLE,demain?

-Oui,pas cours l'aprèm,juste une fête!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

-Aucune idée,il paraît qu'elle se marie!

-Elle nous invite à son mariage?

-ROSALIE!T'es bête ou t'es bête?Elle est de bonne humeur,et elle dit que quoi de mieux qu'une fête pour souder les amours adolescentes!

-Euh,on est obligés d'y aller?

-Même ceux qui n'ont pas cours doivent venir à sa fête,elle a même fait une gaffe MO-NU-MEN-TA-LE!

-Du genre?

-Les parents qui veulent venir peuvent!

-Elle est pas sérieuse là quand-même?

-En fait,tout les élèves se sont mobilisés pour empêcher ce désastre mais,sait-on jamais!

-En plus d'organiser une fête débile qu'elle rend obligatoire,elle veut nous ramener des vieux!

-Non mais laisses!

-Bon,l'heure est grave!

-T'as raison!

-De quoi pourquoi?

-Oh Jake,j'avais zappé que t'étais là!

-Sympa!

-Enfin bref,on parle des vêtements bien sûr!

-Quelle robe on va bien pouvoir mettre?

-Leah,ça s'annonce inévitable,on y peut rien!

-T'as raison,Rose!

-C'est quoi encore votre délire?

-Idiot!

**Leah+Rose**:SHOPPING!

-AAAuuuuuu Secours!

-Jake,t'es pas de la partie?

-Non!Je vous connais bien qu'est-ce que vous croyez,BYE à+!

-Salut!

-Oh Rosie,j'ai eu une idée de génie,un programme de fou!

-Qui consistes en?

-Shopping,resto,ciné,et soirée pyjama!Demain on va en cours ensembles,on rentre à midi,on se prépare et on y retourne!

-Ouais!Deux secondes,(BIP,BIP,BIP)Allo,mamouh,c'est Rose,dit,Leah et moi on voudrait(_bla,bla,bla)_...OOOOOUUUUUUIIIII!J'arrive de suite prendre mes affaires!

Échange de regards complices flippant.

* * *

_**Valllllllllààààààà,Ca vous a plu,j'espère,jamais assez désolée pour cet ignoble retard,PARRRRDDONN!**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite mais en attendant:REWIEW!Oui je les mendie!**_

_**Bisouillettes!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello!C'est moi,le chapitre 5,il est arrivé vite hein?**_

_**Bref,j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**_

* * *

-Leah!Ça y est!Enfin!

-Ça va aller Rose?On dirait que tu vas faire un arrêt cardiaque!

-Ahbaba,ahababa,elle est magnifique!

-Non d'un sale cleb's puant,cours essayer!

Rosalie fila en cabine,revêtir la magnifique robe de soirée sur laquelle elle venait de flasher.

-Alors?

-C'est merveilleux!Tu ne peux pas y aller avec une autre!Elle rend super sur toi!Tu l'embellis!

-T'es gentille mon bichon.

-Ouais,je sais!

-Bon,j'ai ma robe,tu as la tienne,on a mangé un bout,et si on allait se faire un ciné?

-Good idea darling!

-Mais je n'ai que ca bichon,tu le sais!

* * *

La fête battait son plein lorsque la principale souhaita faire un discours.

Elle le commença,par des remerciements de la présence et blabla.

Rosalie,écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en regardant Royce s'approcher dangereusement d'elle.

Elle entendit alors un grincement au dessus de sa tête,elle la leva lentement pour apercevoir l'amplificateur de son accroché pile au-dessus d'elle tanguer de manière affolante,elle ne bougea pas,elle ne hurla pas,elle regarda simplement l'énorme baffe tomber et s'approcher d'elle,elle ferma les yeux,pour se sentir projetée à plusieurs mètres de là par une force invisible.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux,prenant conscience qu'elle était indemne,un grand silence régnait dans la salle,elle,saignant de l'arcade sourcilière et de l'épaule gauche qui avait cogné le mur dans lequel elle avait atterri.

Elle se leva lentement,sentant une douleur vive à cette même épaule.

Elle se dirigea au même rythme vers l'exact opposé de la pièce ou était encastré dans le mur,la baffe,bossue de partout,cassée en certains endroits.

Elle examina la taille de la cassure.

Et fut plus que stupéfaite de constater que le trou avait la forme d'un massif poing humain,choquée,elle leva la tête et chercha du regard Emmett,un instinct étrange lui commandait de s'y prendre de cette façon.

Elle s'approcha de lui,il la regardait et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'empêchait de respirer,les yeux fixés sur les deux plaies de la jeune fille.

Elle se planta face à lui,ignorant les regards mauvais de Royce et de Bella.

Une fois de plus,ce ne fut pas elle mais son instinct qui parla lorsqu'elle dit:

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Et eux non désigna les autres je veux des explications.

Il ne répondit rien,se contenta de fixer son arcade en sang et de rester en apné,en pensant qu'elle était bien trop perspicace.

Lorsqu'un prof la prit par la main et lui dit:

-Mlle Hale,allez donc à l'infirmerie faire examiner cela,Black,Clearwater,accompagnez là.

* * *

-Alors?

Anxieux,Jacob posa la question dès l'instant où Leah sortit de la petite pièce où elle soutenait Rosalie.

-Bah elle lui a mis un petit pansement à l'arcade,et en plus de la plaie,son épaule est déboitée.

-Eh merde!

-Ouais,elle finit le bandage et elle nous la rend.

A ce moment,Rosalie franchi la porte,le bras bandé et immobilisé.

-Oh ma chouchou,ca va?

-Super,non mais,kestukroi?

-Bah oui,en même temps,elle est solide notre Rosie!

-Bah oui,c'est pour ca qu'elle s'est pétée tiens!

-Eh non mais ,vous êtes trop marrants.

-Heureuse de te divertir,au fait,tu dors encore à la maison ce soir,j'ai appelé ta mère,elle était morte d'inquiétude ,je suppose qu'elle préférerait que tu sois avec elle ,mais elle a été comme d'habitude ,super compréhensive ,et elle a dit que rien ne te guérirait mieux que tes amis .

-J'adore ta mère !

-Oui Jake,moi aussi !

-Bon,on y va?

-Allez!

* * *

Leah tâta le matelas ,à sa gauche où se trouvait normalement sa meilleure amie .

Jacob ronflait légèrement ,dans la chambre d'amis .

Rose aurait pu y aller mais depuis toujours,chaque fois que l'une des jeunes filles dormait chez l'autre ,elles partageaient le même lit,même dans l'immense villa des Hale qui ne possédait pas moins de 5 chambres d'amis.

Leah grogna en s'apercevant que la blonde ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.

C'était bien le genre de Rosalie d'être debout à 6h pour rien.

Leah soupira puis replongea dans son oreiller avant de se rendormir instantanément.

* * *

Rosalie lassée de se contenter de contempler l'eau,retira son short en jean blanc et plongea dans l'eau.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans l'eau,elle jubilait.

La douleur à son bras disparut,ne la lançait pas lorsqu'elle bougeait pour faire une brasse.

Elle sourit intérieurement,et repassa sous l'eau,sans lunettes ,elle y voyait aussi clair que si elle était dehors.

Deux minutes plus tard,elle nageait,s'éclatant à courser un petit poisson,sachant que ses poumons ne la bruleraient pas avant un quart d'heure.

C'était un don,elle ne ressentait le besoin de respirer qu'au bout de longues minutes d'immersion,l'eau comme le feu faisaient partie d'elle,si elle passait le doigt à travers une bougie,même le plus lentement du monde,elle ressentait pleinement la brûlure mais pas de douleur.

L'eau,le feu,et la musique,c'était ce qui la faisait se sentir pleine.

* * *

-Mais pourquoi n'avez vous pas dit que vous saviez jouer du piano?

Rosalie,embarrassée,rosit légèrement tout en jetant un regard meurtrier à Jacob assis à sa gauche,la balance.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Leah assise à sa droite:

-Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises!En plus de jouer elle compose,et c'est toujours magnifique.

Rosalie jeta un regard meurtrier à Leah.

-Oh,allez Mlle Hale,je veux absolument entendre!

Rosalie rougit carrément,cette fois en montrant son épaule.

-Bah,c'est votre épaule qui est en mauvaise état,pas vos doigts,allez!

Impuissante,Rosalie alla s'installer derrière le piano en jetant un regard meurtrier à sa prof de musique.

-Présentez votre composition avant de la jouer s'il vous plaît.

Rosalie hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Elle avait choisit son morceau.

-J'ai composé cette musique quand j'avais huit ans,pour Jacob,quand sa mère est-elle se mordit la lèvre et sa voix finit en un murmure que toute la classe entendit-décédée.

Jacob ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement,si il savait parfaitement que Rosalie composait,il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Elle reprit:

-En fait,c'était ma toute première composition.

Après quoi elle prit une longue inspiration et plaça ses mains au dessus du clavier,les notes qui s'en échappèrent brisèrent le silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle d'éducation musicale.

(Elle joue **Howard Shore-Jacob Black **essayez un peu de ne pas pleurer)

Alors que tout le monde écoutait religieusement,Jacob se leva,et la rejoignit,s'asseyant près d'elle,bien qu'il n'eut pas l'autorisation,la prof se tut,captivée.

Alors,pour la première fois de sa vie,Jacob Black pleura en public.

Aucun des élèves n'aurait pu dire s'il était touché par la composition de Rosalie pour lui,ou si les mauvais souvenirs du décès de sa mère lui remontaient en tête,toujours était-il que Jacob Black pleurait,silencieusement,assis près de sa meilleure amie,une main posée sur son épaule tandis qu'il l'écoutait jouer pour lui.

Seul Edward Cullen savait que c'était un mélange des deux.

Rosalie prit sa main gauche posée sur son épaule,superposa la sienne au-dessus et lui fit plaquer le dernier accord.

Il lui sourit à travers ses larmes en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

La prof coupa le silence,elle-même en larmes,c'était magnifique,pouvez-vous en jouer une autre?

-Si vous voulez,Leah,viens ici.

Cette dernière obéit,elle savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie avait déjà composé pour elle.

-Cette chanson,je l'ai composée pour Leah,après sa rupture brutale avec Sam Uley.

(Si Sam est imprégné,Leah et Jacob ne sont pas encore des loups,ce qui fait que Leah ne sait pas encore les raisons qui l'ont poussé à se séparer d'elle pour sa cousine).

Leah fit la grimace,mais s'installa tout de même sur les genoux de Jacob,près de Rosalie.

(**Yann Tiersen-La valse d'Amélie-**piano version évidemment)

Si Leah fut à nouveau blessée rien qu'au souvenir,elle écouta les yeux fermés pour éviter d'êtrecomme Jacob dépassée par ses émotions que savait faire naître Rosalie à travers ses notes,cependant ses lèvres tremblantes et son obstination à ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux la trahirent.

La salle éclata en applaudissements lorsque ce fut fini.

-Encore une s'il vous plaît.

-Bon,j'ai écrit celle ci au souvenir divorce de mes parents.

(**Clint Mansell-Requiem for a dream-**version piano aussi)

Cette fois ce fut Rosalie qui fondit en larmes tout en jouant.

-C'était très...profond. Une dernière?Après je vous laisse en paix promis!

-Mais c'est un cours pas un concert!

-Une dernière,avez-vous composé en pensant à un amoureux?

La blonde éclata de rire:

-Vous ne savez même pas combien de fois!

-Oh et bien,jouez donc la plus récente.

Rosalie rougit légèrement.

Celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer cette fois ci était à nouveau adressée à l'un des élèves dans la salle,à la différence près que celui-ci ne le savait pas.

Elle souffla un grand coup,ferma les yeux,et commença à jouer le morceau qui était né pas plus tard que l'avant veille alors que l'insomnie la dominait,quand elle pensait fortement à Emmett Cullen.

(**Nasrath-Emmett's lullaby**).

Celui-ci,écoutait,assis tout au fond,le souffle coupé,pensant au point auquel il aurait voulu que ce magnifique morceau lui soit adressé.

(Comment aurait-il pu savoir?)

Bella assise à ses côtés lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il se ressaisisse,si un humain remarquait qu'il ne respirait pas depuis trois minutes,il se poserait pas mal de questions.

Bien qu'elle même eut été très touchée,il ne fallait pas qu'Emmett fasse voler en éclats tous leurs efforts pour se fondre dans la masse.

Elle enveloppait tout de même la blonde d'un regard presque tendre. Ça changeait du regard teinté de mépris qu'elle lui adressait habituellement.

En réalité,elle avait été particulièrement touchée par celle adressée à Jacob,elle trouvait que c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu après bien sûr la première chanson qu'Edward lui avait écrite.

(Pour les incultes **Yiruma**-**River flows in you**,perso,je préfère Jacob Black mais c'est le point de vue de Bella)

Si elle avait honte de le penser,elle trouvait celle de Rose plus belle que toutes les autres qu'Ed lui avait composés.

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées.

Il semblait estomaqué et contemplait Rosalie d'un air émerveillé.

Alice arborait la même expression et Jasper était en cours de gym.

Lorsque Rosalie eut terminé,les élèves applaudirent encore et cette fois,Mme Becker se joignit à eux.

-C'était magnifique Mlle Hale,tout simpl...

-Et elle chante aussi!

Cette fois,Rosalie fusilla ses deux meilleurs amis d'un même regard.

-Oh mais...

Cette fois,Mme Becker fut coupée par la sonnerie,Rosalie sauta sur ses pieds et fonça prendre ses affaires et son sac à main en hurlant:

-Au revoir Mme Becker!

Celle-ci sourit d'un air sadique qui disait en gros« Si tu crois que tu vas m'échapper! »:

-Au revoir Mlle Hale,ET A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE! Ajouta-elle en haussant le ton.

Leah et Jacob rirent,et après avoir salué Mme Becker,ils suivirent Rose qui les accueillit avec un regard meurtrier et une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

Ils se dirigeait tous les trois vers la cafétéria et elle répondait aux chaleureuses félicitations des camarades qu'elle croisait en chemin.

* * *

-C'était vraiment très touchant!

-Oui Lilice,mais je te promets que ça aurait été bien pire si tu avais lu les pensées de Black et Clearwater.

-Houla!Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Jasper arrivait et sentait le bouleversement de ses frères et sœurs.

Ils lui expliquèrent la situation.

-Oh,j'aurai aimé être là.

-Oui c'est dommage!

-Oh mais attendez,Alice à des visions du passé et du futur et Emmett déplace les choses par la pensée,Alice n'aura qu'à avoir une vision avec Rosalie Hale en train de jouer et Emmett déplace ses pensées vers Jasper!

-Edward Cullen,tu es un génie.

-Oui je sais.

* * *

Ca vous a plu?

En fait,le chapitre est pret depuis longtemps mais j'ai préféré corrigé entièrement le 6 avant de le poster-pour éviter une autre longue absence-.

Une petite rewiew pour avoir votre avis?

Bisous à bientôt;)


	6. Chapter 6

**N.D.A:Qu'y a t'il à dire à part Pardon!Je suis tellement désolée!Et pas foutue de tenir régulièrement une malheureuse fic,heureusement que j'avais décidé de commencer en douceur et que je n'ai mis que celle-là.Cette fois ,mon énorme retard se résume à un mot:Dé il doit y avoir un peu de poisse aussi parceque à peine le moral revenu,mon clavier me lache...Certaines touches ne fonctionnent peux toujours écrire,grâce au clavier visuel mais je suis atrocement lente :(.Je ne sais pas si mes lecteurs préférés me sont restées fidèles et j'en doute(c'est triste)mais si c'est le cas,je leur souhaite une bonne lecture et leur présente une nouvelle fois toutes mes excuses.**

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles entrent dans le salon de coiffure,manucure,pédicure,épilation,maquillage de Mme Hale où cette dernière épile les sourcils d'une grande(fausse) blonde d'un air concentré.

-Salut M'man!

-Bonjour M'dame Hale!

-'Lut,Rosie,coucou Leah,moi être occupée.

Rosalie éclate de rire.

-Merci le comité d'accueil!

...Puis salue la cliente,Debby Moon,une habituée,qui lui sourit de sa bouche fraîchement colorée de rouge.

-Bonjour Rosalie,tu vas bien?

-Super,la pêche!

-Tant mieux!

-J'ai terminé!s'exclame Gillian d'un air victorieux.

-Merci!Au revoir Rosalie,bye euh...

-Leah.

-Ok,bye les filles!

Gillian Hale commence à ranger tout les fards qui lui ont servi,à tailler le crayon et à nettoyer à l'alcool la pince à épiler lorseque la clochette de l'entrée tinte.

Gillian se retourne afin de faire face à la cliente,et s'exclame:

-Esmée!Pour une surprise!

-Coucou Gill,j'ai besoin de me faire chouchouter les ongles,ils sont encore maculés de terre!

-Je me demandrai toute ma vie ton secret pour les abimer tout le temps!

A ce moment,deux autres personnes entrent.

Rosalie éclate de rire:

-Mais c'est l'invasion!

Son sourire se fanne lorsqu'elle reconnait Alice et Bella Cullen.

Elle fronce les sourcils et regarde tour à tour les jeunes filles et la dénommée Esmée.

Echange un regard avec Leah,qui hausse les sourcils.

Comblant le silence,Gillian demande à sa fille-qui tapait un message sur son portable-les raisons de sa venue.

-Euh...C'est toi qui m'a dit de venir avec Leah répondit Rosalie.

-Ah oui!Euh en fait ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle...Bon,ce n'est rien de grave,mais euh...Hum-Hum,Jacob est à l'hopital.

Rosalie leva si brusquement la tête que son cou craqua.

-Rien de grave répéta précipitament Gillian,Voilà l'adresse.

* * *

Exaspérées,les deux jeunes filles écoutaient pour la énième fois la fille de l'accueil leur répéter qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses informations,

Rosalie crut la frapper,avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de reprendre calmement,

-Admettons,dit-elle vous n'êtes pâs sure de vos informations,mais quelles sont elles au juste?

-Service des urgences,la chambre 326.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Je vous le répéte,la situation est très floue,l'Hopital est débordé en ce moment à cause de la grève massive des employés...

-Bon,merci mademoiselle,coupa Leah qui, jusque là, était restée muette comme une carpe.

Elle s'éloignèrent de l'accueil,à grands pas,Rosalie furieuse.

-Quelle c*nne!Fulmina-t-elle.

Les ascenseurs étant bondés,elles prirent l'escalier.

En poussant la porte,Rosalie jeta un rapide coup d'oeuil à l'intérieur et ce qu'elle y vit la figea d'horreur.

Jacob,son Jacob adoré,allongé dans cet horrible lit blanc,entouré de draps blancs,de murs blancs,son visage ambré blanchi par le mal-ê au milieu de tout ce blanc,le rouge du sang qui suintait de ses ,les yeux fermés et immobile,comme mort.

ne put que murmurer son nom paralysée à l'entrée de cette horrible chambre.

Elle vit la main de Leah s'emparer de celle de Jacob et cette image la sortit de sa torpeur.

Leah leva les yeux vers elle l'air complétement perdue:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

La voix douce qui leur répondit les fit sursauter toutes les deux:

-Accident de moto.

Rosalie fit brusquement volte-face et une seconde vision-Beaucoup plus agréable que la première-la paralysa à nouveau.

Elle observa longuement le magnifique médecin qui les avait éclairé traits étaient si parfaits qu'ils en paraissaient inhumains.

Elle fronca les sourcils en observant les yeux de l' qu'elle fixait la tâche dorée que formait ses iris,elle conclut presque immédiatement ce qu'il y avait à eut la confirmation de sa pensée quand il se présenta:

-Bonjour,je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen,je m'occupe du cas de votre jeune ami.

-Il va s'en sortir?

Carlisle sourit et les rassura:

-Ses blessures sont pour la plupart très superficielles,beaucoup de bleus,quelques plaies pas bien méchantes et une petite entorse au poignet,la seule chose qui risque de l'embêter est une violente fracture du tibias droit,pour le reste,le jeune a eu de la chance.

Leah intervint à ce moment:

-Quand sortira-t-il?

-Dans une semaine à peu prè n'aura pas le temps de vous manquer rassurez-vous,mais pour l'heure,il dort profondément et il a besoin de repos ce que Lucie,notre hotesse aurait-du vous signaler.

Rosalie se renforgna brusquement.

-Elle n'était pas sûre de ses -t-elle.

* * *

**Bon,voilà,ce chapitre ne raconte pas grand chose mais il marque un moment important,à savoir celui ou Rosalie apprend qu'Esmée est cliente de sa mère et ou elle rencontre Carlisle.**

**Je m'excuse une fois de plus et envoie de grosses bisouilles dégoulinantes de culpabilité à tous ceux à qui j'espère avoir manqué.**

**Je ne demanderai pas de rewiews vu mon retard monstre mais enfait...Si,j'en demande quand même :p**

**A Plus**


End file.
